The plan of this proposed interdisciplinary research project is to examine a specific problem of social control: the minimization of the social losses from drunken driving. The goals of the research are (1) to examine and catalog the various methods for achieving social control of drunken driving in the United States and several western European countries, (2) to compare and contrast European methods and effectiveness with the American experience, and (3) to indicate the control options available to policy-makers given the degree to which they are constrained by culturally determined attitudes and political realities in the different countries. The study will consist of three phases. Phase I will be an evaluation of the political process as it affects social control. Phase II will involve the formulation of behavioral models appropriate for comparing performance between countries. Phase III will consist of an evaluation of the empirical studies to determine their implications for policy. The research team consists of members from the fields of criminology, economics, political science, and sociology. Theory and data from both societal (macro) level and individual (micro) level research will be utilized. Data will be collected in several nations at different socioeconomic and political power levels in order to develop a broad model capable of analyzing the variance among countries and among different sized jurisdictions in the efficacy of their social control techniques. We will conduct seminars in London and Santa Barbara to synthesize our multidisciplinary viewpoints; our empirical research will focus on the following questions: (1) Do measures to control alcohol at the point of sale or use effectively reduce the social costs of drunken driving? 2. Does the availability of alternative forms of transportation to the use of privately operated motor vehicles have an impact on the incidence of drunken driving? 3. What is the deterrent effect of publishing arrests of drunken drivers on the level of accidents? 4. Does the choice of penalty, i.e., the alternative of a fine vs. detention or of larger vs. smaller fines or longer vs. shorter sentences influence the level of drunken driving accidents? 5) Does the degree of certainty of punishment bear heavily on the outcome? 6) Does swiftness of punishment vs. prolonged delay in processing cases through the courts and in imposing sentences i (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)